The invention relates to a wiper blade. In a known wiper blade of this species (U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,916, FIGS. 21 to 23), the spring runner enclosed by the tip of the wiper strip is of the same length as the wiper strip. Therefore special embodiments of the support element and/or the tip held by the claws of the support element are necessary, so that the wiper strip is secured at the support element in its longitudinal direction. But nothing therein has been disclosed in connection with this. Also in this case, the spring runner is imbedded in the tip of the wiper strip, i.e. becoming integrally embodied right at its production. For this reason it must already be considered during the production process of the wiper strip what type of windshield the wiper blade is to service, so that the spring runner can fulfill its principal task--to provide the best possible even distribution of the bearing force over the entire length of the wiper strip--. The choice of spring runner depends upon a plurality of criteria, including for example the spherical curvature of the windshield to be wiped and the sloping of the windshield with regard to the air stream. This results in an uneconomic inventory keeping of windshield wiper blades, if customer demands are to be satisfied on a short-term basis.